


Unrequit-Ed Love

by littlebunnyisgettingfatonhoney



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: F/M, M/M, Prom, School Dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 14:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11511591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebunnyisgettingfatonhoney/pseuds/littlebunnyisgettingfatonhoney
Summary: Eddy's still into Double D- even when Dee is in a relationship with Ed. A fic about prom at Peach Creek.





	Unrequit-Ed Love

“Eddy- please. We really don’t mind if you-”  
“Dude, no. People have dates to prom. Not threesomes or whatever. You and Ed go together, okay? He asked you after all, I’m pretty sure he don’t want me tagging along.”  
Double D shot Ed a hesitant glance to which Ed shrugged at.  
“I dunno, Double D. It would be hard to dance with two people at once.”  
Eddy’s half lidded eyes and nonchalance was a mechanism to demonstrate how he just didn’t give a shit. Or at least that’s what he wanted them to think. “Well there we go. I’m tellin’ ya, I’ll be fine.”  
Edd guiltily looked at the ground. “Alright, Eddy… But you have to at least dance one dance with us.”  
Eddy inspected his fingernails. “Yeah, sure, whatever.” 

 

The Ed’s managed to tidy up nicely. Double D showered, layered on the deodorant, and changed into his grey suit. He stood confidently in his mirror. As he adjusted his orange tie, a loud banging came from the downstairs door.  
“For God’s sake, give me a second!” He huffed as he swung the door open. His muttering about patience was cut short due to what greeted him in the doorway. “You look...” Ed’s wavy red hair was tousled as per usual and he was dressed in a fitting orange coat, matching Edd’s tie, and black trousers. “You look so handsome, Ed!” Double D laughed affectionately.  
Ed beamed and entered the house. “Please.” Ed scoffed lightheartedly. “You look like a prince, Double D!” He paused, “I have something you’re gonna like, Double D.”  
“Oh?” Edd asked with a curious grin.  
Ed bit his lip in anticipation, his eyes wide with excitement. “Close your eyes.”  
Edd’s eyes fluttered shut as he stood with a gentle smile on his face. He felt Ed messing with the front of his suit coat. With a quick attachment to his own coat, Ed finished with a flourish and told Double D to open his eyes. Double D looked down at his chest and was greeted by a sunflower boutonniere.  
“Ed! It’s so gorgeous! Sunflowers! You remembered how I said these were my favorite!”  
“Yep! Spiffy, huh?”  
“Spiffy indeed.” Double D agreed with a laugh as he slipped his arm through Ed’s and let him lead out of the house.  
“Are we going to pick up Eddy?” Double D asked as they began walking down the sidewalk.  
“I stopped at his house earlier. Eddy says he’ll meet us at the school.”  
“Is he sure? I can’t help but feel he’s upset at us...”  
“It’s not like that, Dee! He probably just needs more time to put on cologne or check himself out in the mirror or slick his hair back!”  
Double D giggled and moved closer while he rested his head on Ed’s shoulder as they made their way to the school. 

 

When Eddy strolled in, the dimmed gym was filled with disco lights. Eddy wore a light blue suit with a black bow tie and his hair styled in a pompadour. He threw a lazy glance at the students dancing under the lights. Their bodies danced to the rhythm of the music and the smell was less than pleasant. He spotted Ed and Double D near the table of food and made his way towards them.  
“Eddy!” Ed called happily as he let his cup of lemonade drop to the floor. He scooped him up and gave him a tight hug. He leaned into Edd and grinned confidently. “I was right, Double D, he was putting on cologne.”  
“What’s that supposed to mean?!” Eddy hollered defensively as he attempted to slip out of Ed’s grasp. Ed let Eddy go with a thud.  
Double D smiled down at Eddy. “Eddy, you look great!”  
Eddy folded his arms across his chest and had a pleasant, albeit taunting look on his face. “What’s this? A compliment? From Sockhead?”  
Double D rolled his eyes with a huff. “Not this plea for attention again, Eddy.”  
Eddy shot a smug smile with half lidded eyes. “Okay well, I’ll be somewhere. I’ll catch you guys ‘round.”  
“Why don’t you stay with us? Everyone’s dancing together right now.”  
“Yeah, Eddy, you can boogie with u-”  
As if on cue to ostracize Eddy, the funky bop that everyone was getting down to came to an end and left the students muttering awkwardly, waiting for the next song. The DJ promptly started up with a romantic slow dance song, bringing a blush to Double D’s face.  
“Right.” Eddy shot finger guns at the two and spun round on his heel. Before Edd could call out to Eddy, Ed brought him close and rested his hands on his hips.  
“Just let him, Double D. I’m sure the snacks will be good company to him.”  
“Ed, you’re bad.” Double D shoved Ed good naturedly with a chuckle. Ed pulled him back and placed a hand on his waist and one on his shoulder. Double D blushed at Ed’s closeness, both of them swaying slightly awkwardly yet lovingly to the gentle song. Edd brushed a wave from Ed’s eye and instinctively pulled closer. Ed grinned wider and gripped Double D harder. They became more fluid in their dancing- their footwork even matched up. Before he knew it, Edd was hugging on to Ed as they swayed, his chin resting on the other’s shoulder. His hands were splayed on Ed’s back and a big smile fell upon his face as his eyes fluttered shut.  
‘How romantic…’ He thought with delight. 

 

Eddy watched the two from the corner of the gym he was in. Double D’s bliss was unmistakeable. His own face flushed red as he began to gnaw on his thumbnail. “I doubt Dee could ever be that happy with me...” He muttered to himself. He looked around the gym and observed the couples dancing. It seemed like everyone had their own place in the universe- one that conveniently left him out. Ed and Double D fit like a glove- sure, Dee could be nice to Eddy and all but Ed… It was true love if he ever saw it.  
Eddy wallowed in his thoughts when he was suddenly startled by a friendly voice.  
“Hi Eddy!”  
He shot a glance up to see Nazz standing in front of him. She was wearing a light blue mermaid style dress that was form fitting and sported her blond hair in side swept bangs and flat ironed layers. She beamed as she greeted Eddy.  
“Nazz?” Eddy greeted awkwardly, sweat accumulating on his forehead.  
“You look so lonely! Wanna dance with me?” Nazz’s smile was unfaltering. She was just as perfectly pretty as she had been when they were kids and Eddy still managed to get stupidly skittish around her. Eddy gave an uncertain look towards the dance floor, trying to spot Ed and Double D. He found them quickly, still in a sickly sweet embrace. You could nearly see the hearts in their eyes. Eddy grimaced at the couple and then back at Nazz, quickly bringing his mouth into a smile.  
“Y’know what? Yeah, sure, Nazz.” Eddy said with artificial confidence that accumulated out of spite. With a deep breath and a puffed chest, he slung his arm around Nazz’s waist and paraded them into the middle of the dance floor, right where Double D could get a good look at them. “By the way, you look real pretty. The dress looks great.” He said, trying to sound suave as he positioned his hands on her waist. Nazz giggled and looked at the ground with a modest smile.  
“Gee, thanks, Eddy.”  
“‘Course,” Eddy said distractedly as he craned his neck over Nazz’s shoulder to get a glimpse of Double D.  
Not only was Edd not looking, he had his back turned. Expecting at least Ed to notice him, he directed a self satisfied look their way. Nada.  
“Why I oughta…” Eddy mumbled angrily before trying to casually move his and Nazz’s dancing in the front of Double D. Nazz’s fumbling feet struggled to keep up with Eddy’s spazz movements.  
“Dude, what’re you doing…” Nazz asked with slight irritation.  
“Nothin’, what’re you on about?”  
Once they were planted in front of Ed and Double D, Eddy calmed down a little and actually tried to dance with Nazz. Not to imply he was actually paying attention to her.  
“Eddy, I was wondering. We’ve known each other-” Nazz spotted Eddy watching the other two Eds like a hawk.  
“Eddy? Listen, I-”  
“Now if I can get Sockhead to…”  
“EDDY!” She snapped fiercely.  
Eddy rapidly tore his gaze away from the other two and shot her an irritated look. “Yeah, what?” He spat.  
“Honestly man, if you’re gonna be like this-”  
“SHHH-” Eddy hushed loudly as he stretched out his neck even further. His previous scowling turned to pure horror- he saw Double D leaning in to Ed, his lips mere inches from meeting Ed’s. 

 

Without hesitation or thought, Eddy grasped Nazz and crashed into Double D and Ed, violently breaking off their almost-kiss. To really make a scene, he grabbed the sides of Nazz’s face and shoved his lips against hers.  
“EDDY!” Three voices shouted furiously. Nazz shoved Eddy off of her, her eyes full of tears.  
“You are such a pig, Eddy! I didn’t even do anything to you! You bitch and complain how ‘dames’ don’t like you?! Get your head out of Double D’s ass first!” She yelled before she stomped off the gym floor and made her way to the girls bathroom.  
Before Eddy could react to the verbal abuse, the two other Eds turned on him.  
“Eddy, what in the hell was that about?!” Double D seethed as he gripped onto Ed. “I know that was certainly not accidental, what you did.” Ed frowned at Eddy as he held Double D.  
“You act more like a baby than Jimmy did years ago, Eddy.” Ed tsked disapprovingly.  
The color of Eddy’s face drained, his face became hot once again. He had nothing to say, no way to defend himself at this point. Pathetically, he merely gaped at Edd and Ed. The lights and music continued in the background but nothing could end the tension. Avoiding all eye contact, he stalked out and exited via the back. 

 

Once trudging out the school exit and letting the heavy door slam behind him, Eddy took a deep breath and screamed at himself,“What the FUCK was that?! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!” His head began to throb. The cool air was welcome, as the gym was humid and he was already burning up from embarrassment. He sat on the curb and buried his face in his hands.  
“I can’t fucking believe I did that.” He bitterly spat with his face his hands. He dragged his hands down his face and stared at the barren school parking lot. Reaching a hand into his pocket, he pulled out a pack of cigarettes. Echos of Double D’s scolding and hassling over his loose cigarette habit rang through Eddy’s head. “S’not like he’ll even wanna be friends after this.” That didn’t help his guilt as he lit the first cigarette. The smoke drifted around him and steadily disappeared into the air. Inhale. Exhale.  
Over and over until Eddy had smoked enough for the butts to surround the concrete around him. As he exhaled from a long drag, he heard the heavy door creak open.  
“Eddy?” Ed’s voice called out before he looked down at the curb. Ed hopped down the stairs and Double D gingerly trailed behind him.  
“What’re you doing, Eddy?” Double D asked with pursed lips.  
“I’m having a fuckin’ cigarette. What do you guys want.”  
Double D snatched the lit cigarette out of Eddy’s hands and ground it under his shoe. “A cigarette?” He gestured to the discarded butts on the concrete. “You know how I feel about these things; if you don’t care about yourself, why should I continue scolding you for it when it just goes in one ear and comes out the next? At this point, I guess you don’t care about me or Ed. You know better and I certainly don’t have to remind you of all-”  
“For Christ’s sake! I’m sorry, okay?! Sorry, Jesus!”  
“You don’t even mean that. Also, the fact that you decided to ruin this evening for not only Ed and I due to your selfish, jealousy-fueled actions, but you also severely upset Nazz who was more than happy to dance with you, Eddy. Actually, you knew you were more than welcome to dance with Ed and I! But you refused that offer.” Ed nodded solemnly.  
“He’s right, Eddy. You could have just asked us to-”  
“I said I’m SORRY, okay?! I fucking know I fucked up and I fucking apologize! I fucking regret it, alright?!” Eddy shouted as he stood up and shifted towards the door. “We all know how I am, okay? We know I’m fucking bad and all I know how to do is be a bitch and be jealous and everything,” Eddy’s voice began to crack. “I’m sorry, okay? Go back inside.”  
“Eddy-” Both the boys began.  
“I don’t mind you two together, I swear- I swear, even if you guys don’t believe me, and hell, with the shit I do, I don’t blame you two for not believing me-” He took a slow breath. “I was just being a bitch.”  
Before Eddy could enter the school again, he felt a strong grip on his bicep.  
“Eddy, Double D’s not even that mad at you,” Ed shyly smiled. Double D was about to interject before Ed brought both boys into a confining hug.  
“S’alright, Eddy! We’re your chums, even when you’re mean and angry!” He patted Eddy’s head affectionately as Eddy gave into a small smile. Double D grinned up at Ed.  
“You know he’s right, Eddy. We appreciate your apology, even if it was a rather aggressive one-”  
Eddy sighed. “I do truly apologize, Edwards. Please find it in your heart to forgive me.”  
Double D shoved Eddy with an exaggerated sigh of his own.  
“I don’t think I’ve ever heard Eddy apologize so much!” Ed announced.  
“Yeah, and don’t get used to it, knucklehead.”  
“Do you not just remember what Ed and I were about to forgive you for? Be nicer.” Edd instructed with a hint of light heartedness. Eddy rolled his eyes but became serious once more.  
“For real, though- thanks guys. I’m lucky you guys put up with my, yknow, shit. Should we, uh, go inside?”  
Double D nodded. “But you have to promise you’ll dance with us.” Ed bobbed his head eagerly. Eddy turned red and once released from Ed’s arms, turned towards the door. As he turned the handle, he smiled shyly. “Yeah, I can do that.”


End file.
